Beyond the Scars
by Anayellow
Summary: Meet Anabella, a girl with far too much problems to deal with and no one to be there for her. Well, that was until she was found by Erik Lehnsherr.
1. Chapter 1

He walked with heavy steps to his apartment. The corridors were tight and dark, the few functioning lights flicked in an annoying tempo. He would have to look for another place, but for now it would have to do.

Erik Lehnsherr couldn't risk his luck, he had to remain out of sight. The small town at he south of Louisiana offered little comfort but at least people around here don't put their noses on his matters. Much. The building he found to stay is always empty, except for a few occasions when he had bumped into the owner and his child. He prefered it this way.

He walked with his hands on his trench coat pockets, black hat and glasses. Just as he was about to unlock the door to his room he heard a sniff. Erik moved only his eyeball at the sound direction, trying to decide whether it was a danger or not, everything was a danger these days. Slowly he turned around to examine the corridors and for the first time he saw someone on the same floor as him. Leaning against the door to room 304 was a girl, he couldn't see her clearly but she had to be very young. Her hair was dark and long, loosen and messy waves covered all the way up to her ribs. He examined her while she remained oblivious of his presence. When the light near her flickered he could see she was crying hard. Slowly the girl slipped to sit on the floor and rested her head on the door, her sobbs seemed to subside.

He considered what to do for a moment and decided the girl needed some help. Approaching her quietly he said a firm hello. At the sound of his voice she turned to face him really fast, she hadn't the slightest idea he was there. Big blue eyes held his gaze for a shy moment and then she cast them to the floor sighing with clear exhaustion.

"Who are you?" Erik asked not bothering to sound smooth, he wasn't one to trust people even if if was someone witht the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He tilted his head slightly awaiting for her answer but it didn't come. Was she afraid? Maybe he wasn't the only one with trust issues here.

He removed his glasses and crouched close to her, she still looked to the gound but he could see her expression, she wasn't afraid.

"Are you hurt?" Was all he could say.

She didn't answer, again. But this time she raised her eyes to meet his. VIbrant blue eyes met stern green ones. For a moment he stared at her wondering if she was a mutant, if her eyes held any kind of power because he seemed to have been caught in a trap, unable to get free.

"They left." A voice brought him back to the reality and he realized the girl was finally speaking. Her voice was low and husky. She looked to the floor again, not quite seeing anything authough her large eyes were open. Was she locked outside? No, she seemed too desperate. Something was very wrong with this girl and despite her angel-like face he didn't allow himself to trust her, it could very much be a trap.

"I didn't know..." She started muttering much to herself. "It was my fault."

Erik didn't understand what was happening, he wanted to help her but he didn't know how and she wasn't cooperating. Is she on drugs or something? Anyway, his day had been pretty shitty and he didn't want to deal with this right now. The girl seemed completely unaware of his presence once again.

"It was my fault." He heard her say again just as he stood up to leave.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?" As soon as the last word slipped out of his mouth her eyes shot a deadly stare at him, she seemed to have come back to the world and wasn't happy to do so.

"I am not crazy." She whispered at first and then she started screaming at him. "I am not crazy!"

Erik backed away surprised, what the hell was happening?

"Leave me! Leave me alone!" She screamed again. "Everybody left, why are you still here?"

"I was just leaving." Erik said and quickly unlocked his door and stepped inside his room. Once he locked the door he sighed heavily and decided it was time for some Scotch. That girl out there had big problems but so did he. Even if he wanted to help her, she didn't want him to so there was no use in trying, right? Well, as much as he wanted to believe it, his mind insisted on disagreeing. He finished his Scotch and went for a shower, the air of this town was somewhat heavy, he always felt relieved when water touched his body, especially when he was dead tired like today. After a quick look at his emails, Erik headed to bed. He should eat something but he had no appetite at all, it happened a lot lately. He had been neglecting meals for several weeks now, it couldn't do him good but he didn't really care much anymore.

After half an hour turning in bed he decided it was no use trying to sleep, the girl's big blue eyes were taking his mind and he wanted to go to check on her. What if she is danger? Well, she didn't even try to do any harm. She looked so young and so sad. And why was she so angry all of a sudden?

Erik oppened his door quietly and noticed there was no sound on the corridor anymore, she must have calmed down. Walking to where she was he saw her lying on her side, curled up like a kitten. Approaching the girl again he noticed she was shivering, it was middle of November and the temperature had decreased a lot. She looked distressed even in her sleep. Poor girl, he thought.

Something in the way she looked lying on the floor with wet cheeks and shivering touched his heart, and, without a second thought he put one arm under her head cautionsly not to awake her and the other under her knees and carried her to his apartment. He placed her in his bed tucking her under the covers. A few minutes later she stopped shivering and he brought his hand to dry her tears. What was he getting himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

Cologne. Was the first thing she noticed before opening her eyes. It smelt really good. But wait, she hadn't fallen asleep in a bed. With a startled gasp Ana sat in bed and realized she was in a dark room, the table clock showed it was 6:23 a.m. With a quick look around she sized the door and could only think of escaping. Her socks touched the ground and she brought her head to her hands trying to remember something, how, why and where she was. Nothing, the last thing she could remember was falling asleep in the dark corridor.  
Erik was far too tall for the couch but he had no other option. Falling asleep wasn't difficult, though. He was so tired that he'd sleep anywhere. In an attempt to changing positions to lay on his side his foot hit the table lamp and it fell to the floor.  
Crack.  
Ana's big eyes widened at the sound and she exited the bedroom with light steps. One might say it was dangerous but she had more curiosity than fear. The flat was very small and she suddenly knows where she is. It was just as her grandfather's. But it wasn't his flat for sure, it had to be the same building. Her eyes caught sight of the couch on the living room and she approached the sleeping man. Should she be afraid?  
Ana didn't have time to think about it since her next step sent her backside to the floor. Her socks made her slip and Ana landed with a low cry. The sound awoke him. Great.  
First his eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the ligth that now entered the room and then he tried to make up the sounds around him. Someone had moaned, as if in pain. The girl! Erik sat up and scanned the room until he found her getting back on her feet.  
"Are you alright?" His voice startled her, as if she had forgotten he was there.  
Ana didn't answer, all her senses were battling with courage and doubt. Erik could notice she was afraid, her expressive blue eyes gave everything away. Her petite form seemed to shake as she walked backwards to meet the wall with her back. He sighed, sleeping on that couch had given him a bad night sleep. Closing his eyes he brought his hands to his face as he leaned foward with his elbows on his knees and feet on the floor.  
Ana recognized him, it was the man on the corridor last night. But he looked... different. So casual. Last night he wore leather jacket, hat and glasses. But she remembered looking into his eyes. A shiver ran through her and she observed his night clothes, gray sweatpants and gray-green shirt.  
Her observations were interrupted by his head turning to face her. His eyes bore into hers, just like last night and she stopped breathing.  
"I mean no harm to you, you can breathe." he said standing up and walking charmingly to the kitchen counter which was still within her field of vision. he was tall, muscled and had a way of walking that had her staring. Breathe, Ana.  
Erik would usually summoned things to him with his magnetism but he couldn't in front of her, the poor girl was already scared enough. And besides, he was still deciding if he could trust her.  
"Why am I here?" Ana asked tentatively as she watched him return to the living room area.  
"You fell asleep on the corridor floor, I brought you inside." He thought of how risky it had been, and he didn't expect her to react understandingly although he had good intentions.  
"Why?" Yeah, Erik, why? he asked himself scoldingly.  
"You're not locked in here, you could leave if you'd rather." he said pointing to the door and deciding to ignore her last question.  
Ana didn't know what to do. She was lost, alone, she had no money and no connections.  
"I don't have where to go." Her voice came in almost in a whisper.  
"No friends?" Erik asked and she looked down. "No family?" He continued. It stung her deeply when he asked it, it reminded her of how alone she was. Memories flooded her mind and tears threatened to fall. She wouldn't cry. Don't cry, don't cry. She told herself. She always felt like crying made her vulnerable. Still looking down, Ana shook her head to his painful questions.  
Erik wasn't expecting that. The poor girl was standing in his apartment, helpless and alone in the world, he could see she had tears in her eyes. he couldn't help remembering of his young self. His mother had been shot right in front of him. He rememberd well how it felt to be left alone. Fighting his own memories he walked to her.  
Ana didn't lift her head because of the tears that fell down now, she had failed again, she cried. How much of a fool must I look like now? She scolded herself right before she felt him placing his fingers on her chin. Slowly and gently he raised her head to look in her eyes and she saw compassion. It made her cry even harder.  
His arms came strongly around her. Ana didn't fight it, she simply closed her eyes and felt his strong arms hold her, one held her shoulders and the other the small of her back. The gesture made her heart warm and she kept crying as she wrapped her own arms around his waist and rested her forehead on his chest. For the first time since she could remember she was being hugged and it felt so damn good.  
"You don't have to go anywhere."

Her hands were so small, he could feel. And he could feel something else, it was a foreign feeling to him. Proximity. Affection, maybe? As the small girl cried into his chest there was only this, only this hug and he was all she had. Erik tightened the hold on her, a sudden sense of protection took his mind. Like she was his to protect. How was this ever going to work? What exactly was this?  
Finally, her sobs subsided and he could feel her breathing coming back to normal. Ana slowly withdrew her hands, carefully tracing them to the front of his chest where she left a mess of tears. Erik took her face in his hands and wiped her tears. He saw no fear anymore. Good. She was like a flower blossoming on a sunny spring day. 'A sunny spring day? What the hell, Erik?'  
"Coffee?" He asked guiding her to the kitchen. He worked silently operating the coffeemaker as she moved to sit on a stool. His kitchen was tidy. Everything was so colourless. Watching him prepare breakfast reminded her of someone. Another painful memory, please, no.  
"What is your name?" She asked trying to avert her mind from the past.  
He seemed to consider her question before answering shortly.  
"Erik." When she didn't respond back he asked what was her name.  
"Anabella." She fidgeted with her long sleeves. "Or just Ana."  
Erik offered her a mug and filled it with coffee.  
"Do you like coffee, Ana?"  
"Not really." She felt bad rejecting his coffee for it was given out of kindness. But she had avoided coffee since the first time she tasted it a long ago. Just not her cup of tea. Tea would be great, by the way.  
"What do you drink?" He asked taking back her mug. "I must have some Scotch left."  
Her eyes met his and she saw a hint of playfulness. She really liked his eyes.  
"I take it you don't drink it either." He said opening the cabinet doors looking for something.  
"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine." She said not wanting to be a burden to him.  
"PG Tips!" Erik said taking a box of her favourite tea from the cabinet.  
She laughed, firstly because of the way he said PG Tips, and secondly because it was unbelievable how he had her favourite tea. She had never seen it in America before. And she hadn't laughed in a long, long time.  
"It's my favourite."  
The way she laughed... he had to occupy himself with the tea to keep him from staring at her. He'd been alone for quite a while now and was used to it. He liked it like this, alone. But a few minutes beside that girl and he felt like his life was lacking before that day.  
After reading the intructions on the box Erik proceeded making her a full cup of tea.  
"How long have you been in America?" He asked surprising her. He hadn't missed her London accent.  
"About a year."  
"How old are you?"  
"18."  
"I mean for real." He said seriously.  
"Me too. I've got an ID if you'd like some proof."  
He found it hard to believe undeed, she looked like 15 or 16. He'd like to see the ID later.  
"People never believe my age, I start doubting it myself sometimes." She said sipping her now ready and wonderful tea. "This is great, thank you."  
"Anabella, 18, English." He said eying her from where he stood, leant on the sink counter with his doing fine, thank you, arms crossed.  
"What about you?" She asked wondering if it was too bold of her.  
"I'd say I'm older than I look as well." Was all she got. "Why were you on the corridor last night?"  
"My grandfather lived on the 304."  
"Last night you said they all left." Ana remembered their encounter on the corridor and closed her eyes, wishing those words had never come out of her mouth. "Who were you talking about?" Erik continued.  
Her eyes showed doubt. Should she open up to him? What harm could that bring? She didn't want to find out.

**I'd like to thank DaniNatureGirl313 for the first review. It's really good to know someone liked it. Please tell me your opinions so I can improve and positive feedback is always of great help. **

**Thanks you all. xx**


End file.
